


Tears and a Strawberry Cone

by chlon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, fluff after that episode ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlon/pseuds/chlon
Summary: After the recording of the table scene in Season 4 episode 14 everyone needed a bit of a breather. Some more than others..
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Tears and a Strawberry Cone

__________

Then the line that will deliver the biggest blow to her heart was said. With as much Malicious intent he could muster, he said the words “Mikasa.. Ever since I was a child.. I have always hated you..”

With tears in her eyes she took in a shuddering breath, and stared into his eyes. Nothing but empty turquoise ones staring right back at her jet black ones. Feeling choked up, she let out the softest wimpers.

“Annnnnnnnd cut!”

“Good job Eren! Loving the emotion, I think we can use that take.” stated one of the directing staff. 

“Thinking back on it, we might need to retake the shot where Mikasa slams Armin back down onto the table, other than that, please do take a break and wait for the next call.” stated the director. Staff rushed around the set picking up everything that had fallen down during the commotion, and replacing things that have broken. 

“You guys did so good with the emotions.” Eren said, chuckling and walking around the table towards Gabi. Standing next to her and ruffling her hair he said playfully, “And youuu did great.” 

“Eren you were totally brutal in that scene, you almost made me cry for Mikasa.” Armin chimed. 

Thinking back on it, he did believe he was a bit too harsh, but it was all for show anyways. He would never truly say that to Armin or Mikasa, he loved them both too much. Snapping out of his daze he let his eyes roam around the room until it landed on the person of his interest.

She was turned around looking down. Walking up to her slowly, he inquired as to why she wasn’t talking alongside him, Armin, and Gabi. That was up until he heard the smallest of sniffles coming out of her.

“Mikasa?” 

She jumped a little as if she was far too deep in her thoughts to be fully paying attention.

“Hmm?” she asked, trying to keep her tone even. Not turning around for one moment as she kept looking down.

“Are you.. Alright?” Eren inquired. 

“Oh yeah! No no no I am perfectly fine.” 

__________

If you asked Eren what some things about Mikasa he would want anyone to know it would be that:

 **1.** Mikasa Ackerman is one of the most badass women he has ever met in his life

 **2.** Mikasa really like strawberries 

**3.** Mikasa does not know how to tie her shoelaces properly so he always has to tie them for her.

And number four.

_She cannot lie to save her life._

__________

“Wait a minute. Are you crying?” 

“NO I am NOT crying Eren shut up.” Mikasa said while crying.

Walking in front of her, he took in her image. The tears silently rolled down her face as she looked up at him with the smallest of pouts. 

Laughing softly he opened his arms and motioned for her to go into them. Her face went into his neck and his face into her hair.

“Mikasa?”

“Mhmm?”

“You know I didn’t mean it.”

“Mhm mhrm mhnm”

Laughing once more he pulled away to get a good look at her face. Gently swiping his thumbs under her eyes to get rid of the tears. _Cute_ was the only thought he had. He hugged her once more again and started rocking side to side. Something he did whenever she got emotional on set. 

“Mikasaaaaaa” 

“Mrhm me mrhmn”  
Laughing softly once more he whispered, “You do know I can’t understand you right?” She lifted up her face to look at him again. The tears were gone, and only a slight flush on her nose and cheeks remained. 

As she continued to stare back up at him a thought crossed his mind. “Mikasa how about this, I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want I'll get it for you.”

A beat of silence.

“..Anything?” she questioned.

“Anything.” he answered.

__________

Days after the episode aired.

「 **mikasa** @m.ackerman ✓ 1h

he said he would make it up to me after that episode..

[ Image description:  
Eren with his arm around Mikasa as she holds a cone of strawberry ice cream,  
everyone else including Armin and gabi can be seen in the background smiling.] 」  
**5.2k Retweets 320 Quote Tweets 137k Likes**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit but I wanted to see a fic of this so I said fuck it ima write it myself. anyways sorry you had to read that lolzies 
> 
> sigh this proves im failing english


End file.
